People interact with multiple computing devices throughout their daily lives. Typically, each device has specific interaction models and specific peripherals. For example, a user may work with a laptop computer having a remote computer screen. In such an example, the user can extend the computer's desktop and utilize a mouse and keyboard to interact with user interfaces displayed on the computer's screen and the remote computer screen. Although this arrangement works well with laptop and desktop computers having external input peripherals, this arrangement does not work well with mobile devices that utilize a touchscreen, such as tablets and phones. For example, although a mobile device can display content on a remote display screen, it is difficult for a user to interact with the content on the remote display screen while using the touchscreen of the mobile device.